okamifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tormented Sufferer/Archive 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is the first archive of Tormented Sufferer's talk page, also known as Hour I. That means, this is an archive of previous discussions. Do not post a message here. The current talk page is located at User talk: . Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amaterasu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyrant457 (Talk) 18:08, April 4, 2012 *sigh* My PS2 broke down. No more Ōkami, GTA: San Andreas and Devil May Cry TT_TT. And my parents would obviously not allow me to purchase a new console. I haven't asked them yet, but obviously the answer is going to be negative *sigh* :( . This Wiki is too inactive :( This Wiki is too inactive, even to the point of now (and in the future), it's like I'm the only active contributor, with some anons (look at the Activity Feed). I can't have new mails about this wiki thrown into my YM inbox everyday (the Patapedia, Patapon Fanopedia or Devil May Cry Wiki Wikis have at least one mail in my YM inbox everyday). :(. I wish that this Wiki have enough activity so that at least messages posted on people's Talk pages got answered early enough and mails about this Wiki thrown into my YM inbox everyday :((. TT_TT --I want to be RottenLee Ravenous, but an admin of Patapedia is already him, so I can't :( This Wiki is now blessed with activities! Yippee! :) Yeah. Now this Wiki is a lot more active. I'm not just the only contributor now :). However, something that still troubles me is that there are too many anonymous users. They cannot reply to us because they don't receive emails from us...*sigh* Still, things are definitely looking up with the bustling activity. May Amaterasu bless this Wiki with prosperity! --Demonic Analysis Co. 04:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Artbook bought, yay! :) The tittle sums it all up. Yay! Reply My apologies about that section. It was merely my best effort at making sense of what was there. Unfortunately, it seems I made things worse. OrochiRising (talk) 04:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Another Reply Well Orochi, don't worry about it. It was your best effort, no doubt. I fixed it long ago. All you need is to focus on future edits and improve your skills. So yeah =). --Demonic Analysis Co. 02:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up Hello, Demon. I just wanted to ask you to try being more civilized when personally correcting other users on their talk pages. After reading through what you wrote on StarRoseDragon's page, I can easily tell you that personally attacking other users like that will not encourage them to be better editors, and I know you want better editors on this wiki. Now, that's not to say I don't agree with you on Dragon's edit to the Bullhead page, it was very poorly done. However, simply undoing his/her edit and leaving a note in the summary would have been enough. You don't have to call out all of their mistakes on their talk page, personally humiliate them, and possibly deter them from editing on our wiki again. The last thing we need is even less editors around here with what little we have now. If you really must confront other users and correct their mistakes (no matter how severe), I want you to try doing it in a polite way, make them understand what they did wrong and encourage them to do anything that will improve their editing skills (research, etc.). And if that doesn't work and they do not improve or are really just trolling, report them to me and I will handle the situation. Remember, don't bite the newcomers. Assume good faith. No personal attacking. If this continues, I may have no choice but to use disciplinary force.--Tyrant457 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Edits Man, not wanting to act mean, but Im sick of all the edits I make, you take them away, I may be bad at posting info but I am new here and im still a n00b. Plus, I came up with the idea for the Fire Eye page. So , thanks for the tips, but you are kinda making me bored Excalibursonic32 (talk) 23:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) About the article Knowing Jewel Not sure why you took down my photo of it and put an "image needed" tag onto the page, but that photo was not fanart and was a picture of it straight from the game. Is there a reason it was taken down, was it too unclear? If so, I have a clearer picture that I can upload. SapphireDragon (talk) 14:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okamiden Location template I created it because I felt it could be useful in distinguishing Okamiden locations from Okami locations, such as a future list (like there is for Characters and Walkthroughs) for each respective game. If you don't think so, then I won't worry about it again. As for the editing, I know there is a lot I need to learn. What I wanted to do was start the articles with what I knew, so that others could fill in with more details. I checked the Wanted Articles page and created a few that I knew I could start with at least a stub's worth of information, and that's what I intended. SapphireDragon (talk) 14:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) My spelling of "Ōkami" Sorry I keep spelling it wrong. Wikia's editor sadly doesn't let admins of the wiki customize their appearance on the editor, as on Bulbapedia, theres a character palette there's a character palette with special characters (because Pok'é'''mon is spelled with a 'é''' not e'). Kinda wish this was an option on Wikia :/ Anyways, thanks for fixing it! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club]][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 20:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Romaji and translation Hey man, I just propose to standarize the quotation marks to the literal translations of the non-English words of the site. I think that is more easy to identify especially if it is near the its transliteration into the Roman alphabet cursive, and to avoid misunderstandings. Weirando (talk) 14:21, November 6, 2012‎ (UTC) :...Yeah. After testing out multiple forms of the writing, I think that quotation marks around the Romaji will be nice, while the translation will still be in italic. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:23, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 68.174.123.187's block You know Demonic, he may have gotten the information of Manpuku being Kokari's ancestor from Chuggaconroy's LP of Okamiden. I think 1 year of him being blocked is too long... - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 18:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :...Maybe. But still, that is still sourceless. It is only considered cited information when a game producer or a media confirms it. Without that citation, then the information would become rubbish. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC ) :I agree. But yeah, 1 year was too long for a bad edit (see Okami Wiki:Blocking policy) and I changed that. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 21:30, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Heres some information on what kind of reasons you shouldn't block someone: *''Users should not be blocked simply for making bad edits.'' **'Blocks should only be dealt with if the user persists in re-doing the edit or the same kind of edit and doesn't respond properly to messages on their talkpage about those bad edits.' From theBlocking policy - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 21:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, but first, 68.174.123.187 had attempted to enter that information three timesThese edits may be of good faith, but repetitive bad edits will get him/herself in trouble. Besides, if those information were inserted as a mean of joking or trolling?, and it is plain false information (...Chloe, you've watched Chuggaconroy's Ōkamiden LP, right? Then does he give any source to that information? If he doesn't give a source, then it's speculation and will not be tolerated when it is inserted). And besides, how can an anon notice a message in his/her talk page? They may regard the message "You have a new message" as advertisement and ignore it. After all, there is almost no way an anon can be contacted. Maybe the article Manpuku should be locked for autoconfirmed only? --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay then, I did watch his LP and no, he did not give out a source of where he found of out the information. I will auto confirm protect the page. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 15:16, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, everything is resolved at last :). --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Talk Hey Demonic, I'm not a veteran by any means. I'm new to this wiki, please excuse my ignorance/mistakes. It took me a while to figure out how to put that "Ō" character on my Mac. I'll try and correct what you pointed out, and I'm trying to figure out how to delete my "Less" page. That was supposed to be a talk page, not a main page. Please contact me with any comments by e-mail, as I probably won't check here often. (Edit) Also, please indoctrinate me into this wiki by telling me about the Sacrilege. I'm watching the tutorial now, I hope that will help me. Halotrixzdj (talk) 06:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Halotrixzdj (talk) 07:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Turning off the auto-welcome message? Well..I know this may sound really stupid to you (since its kinda convenient), but I have created new Welcome templates, [emplate:Welc2 and Template:Welc2IP and I don't want them to be useless. I just wanted to have your decision too before I turn it off (and don't worry about whos gonna do it, I'm always on the wiki, and I watch the recent changes a lot too). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 20:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, yes. I've always been looking forward to change the welcome message (the default one is quite stale), but keep forgetting it :P. Also, Chloe, I think that the wiki's logo should also be included in the message. That's all I can think of now. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then, will do! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 03:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the info, all of it helps. Now, where was that String of Beads I left around here...Halotrixzdj (talk) 20:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Your userboxes Do you want me to organize them for you? Its really simple, heres the code: Remove the letters once you've read that. See, its simple! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 00:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Chloe! The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::There we go! I've fixed them for you! :) - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 01:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, Chloe! I really appreciated the arrangement! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Your welcome =) (I kinda wish that the code worked, with that, you can have text included, and have expandable sections too) - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 01:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Japanese translators Do you know anyone that knows/know Japanese? We're in need of translators of the beta of Ōkamiden, since its only in the Japanese version (well, I would like some translators for it, because getting the hard to get information like that is what makes this wiki better). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 20:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you think, after all mainspace pages are auto confirmed protected that we try to protect all templates? Ugh, theres SOOOO many templates thanks to me, and its gonna be a handful. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 22:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Since templates are consistent and widely used, they must be locked for admin only. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC)